Heretofore, in order to specify SNPs (single nucleotide polymorphisms) which determine the identification and the sensitivity with respect to medicine of disease susceptible-genes of “common diseases”, there is a pressing need for the development of a scoring system for highly effective SNPs detection over the whole genome. Presently, a system for detecting and scoring SNPs at high efficiency is in the development stage, and a so called DNA chip based on the principal of hybridization is only under preliminarily examination.
Incidentally, with DNA chips, a system such as that of Affymetrix, Inc. for detecting SNPs by preparing, for one of the already known SNPs which has been spotted onto a plate such as a semiconductor film or a slide glass etc., an oligonucleotide array of more than 10 types including this SNP and detecting the SNPs by whether the PCR amplified DNA fragment has been hybridized by these, has already been put to practical use.
However, the method which uses this DNA chip has a problem in that the equipment and running cost is expensive. Furthermore, for the DNA chip, since the hybridization reaction is a non-specific physicochemical reaction, a system with redundancy using this plurality of oligonucleotides is necessary. Therefore, even if this system is used, there is also a problem in that approximately 10% erroneous judgments occur.
It is an object of the present invention to resolve the abovementioned problems, with a first object being to provide a suspension for determining the sequence of genetic materials, a method of determining the sequence of genetic materials using such a suspension, and a method for high-speed scoring SNPs using such a suspension, which can increase reaction area and promote reaction in a liquid, and substantially increase reaction efficiency, to thereby shorten the time until reaching an equilibrium, by using minute particles (beads), rather than performing the conventional method of a so-called DNA chip or the like, involving a hybridization reaction on a limited narrow surface within a spot of a slide glass.
A second object is to provide a suspension for determining the sequence of genetic materials, a method of determining the sequence of genetic materials using such a suspension, and a method for high-speed scoring SNPs using such a suspension, which can reliably score base sequences without the need for duplication, by using the high specificity of enzyme reactions to differentially distinguish base sequences.
A third object is to provide a high speed highly reliable suspension for determining the sequence of genetic materials, a method of determining the sequence of genetic materials using such a suspension, and a method for high-speed scoring SNPs using such a suspension, which determines the sequence by promoting the reaction altogether under the same conditions by using various beads which have been coded, rather than by determining the sequence based on the positions of the oligonucleotides which have been immobilized on a slide glass.